


爱在午夜降临前

by iRatt



Series: “爱在三部曲” [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, ex to friends with benefits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRatt/pseuds/iRatt
Summary: 故事发生在Harry的第一张专辑和Louis的第一张专辑之间，他们知道自己与前恋人保持固定床伴的关系意味着什么——对两人间矛盾默契地避而不谈，也总在转身之际默契地把对方写进歌里。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: “爱在三部曲” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	爱在午夜降临前

**Author's Note:**

> 与电影无关，无电影情节。同样三篇一系列，仅借用影片名。
> 
> 如果能有评论就更好啦qwq

——

有些晚上，Louis会在他的钢琴前发呆，他的笔在粗糙的软抄本上转着圈，直到那一团黑色的乱麻被刻印在下一面。他的手机锁屏已经显示03：28了，他却毫无睡意——他随机地按下几个琴键，试图构成一段简单的旋律，可惜每个音调都不在它们应该在的位置。最后挫败地收手，合上他的软抄本。

软抄本的封面写着“Harry Styles所有”。

Louis抹了把脸，手指揉捏着自己的眉心。这感觉不对，但他不知道自己哪出错了。他再次摊开他的软抄本，撕下了那页被他涂得乱七八糟的纸，像是一句对自我催眠的宣言。他挂念着的人再也没回他消息，可他描述他蓝颜红唇的歌还在电台反复播放。

毫无疑问，他纯粹地陷入受尽折磨的毒性关系。周六的晚上，他的床单留有他的温存，他的被褥还残存他们欢愉的证据，周日的早上，对方不辞而别，伦敦家里的那扇门再也未被打开。

Louis握着他的手机，编辑好了短信：嗨，你去哪了。思来想去，他缺乏能支持自己这样提问的合理立场和理由，选择清空短信的输入框。在吻痕变成伤疤之后，或许选择和前恋人保持固定床伴的决定会给自己带来一场凄惨的精神死亡。

——

逃离伦敦对Harry来说是件轻松且困难的事情。不管他有多迷恋那张床，事实上他必须离开，如果他选择留下意味他将重蹈覆辙。

他简单地收拾了行李。在没能决定待多久的情况下去了日本。仿佛这才算回归他的正常生活，给他所有的暧昧猜忌画上句号。

他跟着日本朋友拐进了一条狭窄细长的巷子。拉上闸的门上贴着“已售罄”的字样，旁边的角落里散落摆放着几个小花盆，载着干瘪的淡黄色的花，花瓣被熙熙攘攘的居酒屋招牌染红。

朋友介绍：这家店炸物和热清酒味道最佳。

从傍晚到深夜，从生啤到热清酒，从水煮花生到廉价香烟。Harry抖了抖夹在手里的烟。在伦敦的客厅顺过来的，恐怕连原本的主人都忘了自己还有一包烟。他和朋友聊了音乐，谈过生活。

“假设，我是说假设，你还在跟前女友滚床单，你会给她写单曲吗？”Harry把烟送进嘴里叼着，他双眼迷离，发胀的脑袋让他想不起来自己为何发问。愣了愣，又把烟碾灭在烟灰缸里。

“那上天知道你一定很爱她。”朋友举起酒杯，盛的热清酒过满，适宜要喝的时候还被晃了点出来。Harry做了同样的动作，店内有点吵杂——对面隔间的在划拳助兴，他唯好提高音量，说：“敬Boobear！”

“Boobear。”听上去像是新颖的敬酒词。

两人一饮而尽，嘴巴发出“哈”的一声响。Harry抿嘴，感受酒精滑进肠胃里的刺激。“如果我现在打电话告诉他，我想他——天杀的，我就是很他妈想他。”Harry闭着眼用手敷在他滚烫的脸上，他能听见自己后脑勺的血管发出扑通扑通的声音，又决定擦了一把自己被沾湿的胡渣。那是他的成人礼，他的胡渣，说明他不再是某人的永远没长大的小男孩。 “要是他不接怎么办，要是他并没有我所想的那样爱我，要是——他早就放下了......”

“你喝醉了，Harry，没人会怪你。你不主动说，你永远不会知道。”他的朋友给他倒酒，“喝完这杯再说话，会让你好受些。”

清酒滴答滴答地落进已满的器皿里，没人真正在意这点，因为准备喝酒拨打了他自认为目前最重要的一通电话。

—— 

如果不是因为那个该死的铃声，Louis可以睡到傍晚。那天他喝完一听啤酒，又抽了根烟，在落地窗前来回踱步。看到了月牙，是的，该死的月牙，他们挨在餐桌做的那次甚至没有满月。这足以看出他的床伴的虚伪，所以，去他妈的“Moon dances over your good side”，他想起了自己放在厨房的烟盒，迟疑了一阵，显然那盒烟像长了腿自己躲起来了。也指不定哪天会出现在什么地方。他关了那部一直在播放的唱片机。老天，蓝眼红唇，说得好像他只剩下这些似的。他叼着烟头，好在他的灵感显现，写完了那段“You are the habit that I can't break”的歌词，把烟掐灭在烟灰缸，这才倒头睡觉。

Louis努力睁开眼睛。他想起是睡前的眼泪还是别的分泌物堵塞在缝隙里。但不管这么多，他睁开了。手胡乱的去够床头柜上的震动源。

他眯着眼睛才能适应手机屏幕强光，扫了眼通话提醒。可为了尽快关闭这恼人的声源，他毫不犹豫就接听了。或许是合作作词人找到了他上一首歌的毛病，需要润色的许可。

“我还以为你不会接。”

Louis还在他的卡壳的脑子里搜索着这把熟悉声音的主人。他是老了吗？一罐啤酒和晚睡的几个小时就能把他搞的一团糟。对方接着说：“为什么保持沉默？你跟别人厮混的时候不方便接听你前男友的电话？”

噢。

真他妈是个惊喜。他差点就忘了自己已经取消掉对方的专属铃声。

“咳......嗯，就算我现在就跟别人上床也与你无关。”电话里的人听上去也并不清醒。当然，如果他还清醒，他就没可能接到他的仇恨电话了。

“那你应该提醒对方你的背上还有我给你的吻痕，希望那些痕迹已经消了。”他明显地听到对方咽了口，哈，或许他应该把这个写进歌里，关于对方的身体什么的。不过，他确实没有留意过自己的背上还有这些东西，即使已经经历过上百次了。

“噢，我还在想你什么时候才会怀念起这个来。”Louis揉了揉他的眼睛。“我的脖子、腰、屁股或者鸡巴。当时临阵脱逃的你也没打算告诉我这些，不是吗？”有些时候并不是Louis拒绝沟通，这些刺激只是他确定自己在对方心目中的地位的一种方式。

“工作需要。”

“干我也是其中的一部分？”或许他会在事后反思一下自己是否过火了。“我允许你的兄弟塞进我的体内可不算例行公事。”说到这他感受到自己紧了一下，想起Harry灵活的手指和舌头。

对方沉默了一阵，叹了口气，回答：“我很抱歉，那天没等你醒来才走——”

“顺带一提，你顺走我一包烟，不是很贵重，只是一个善意的提醒。”

“我知道。抱歉。”Louis听得出来那是Harry的唾液阻拦舌头运动的声音。他喜欢在听他的歌时找出几个独特的单词，“喝酒”和“抱歉”是其中之二。“天，我为什么要给你打电话。”

“我也想知道我为什么要接你的电话。”他们心知肚明此刻的自己永远不会把话挑明。

“那，再见。”

一阵嘈杂声阻断了通话，随下来就是通话结束的提示音。

我也想你。

——

当Harry离开居酒屋的时候，他已经彻底喝醉了。他晕晕乎乎的，毫无章法地大幅度挥动他的手，拒绝了朋友的搀扶，撞在了一个石制平台上。他双眼迷离，嘴巴吧嗒吧嗒地胡乱说着些什么诅咒的话。

“你可以给我拍张照片吗？”他问他的朋友，用两只手指把手机递了过去，他莫名地对自己的平衡能力充满自信。“就这样——”Harry搂住了电线杆。

闪光灯让他眼睛极短暂地失明。他伸出手夺走了朋友手里的手机，解了锁，点进了短信应用。

[图片] _未读_

混蛋的你，混蛋的东京。 _未读_


End file.
